Wolf's true love
by darkstarligt21
Summary: what will happen when bella choose jacob in eclispe before the fight stats
1. Chapter 1

The wolf's true love!

jakes pov.

I was walking on the warm beach just thinking about the bloodsukers and bella. I can believe that bloodsucker took my girl! Bella why can't she believe when i said that she is in love with me too. It just makes me so mad when he made her mind so clugged that she can't see the feeling she has for me. Well, if she doesn't believe me I just have to make bella kissed so she can she see that she loves. Than she can choose between me or that stuipd leech.

I realize what the time was and phased into my wolf form. I ran through leafy green forest to the bright green clearing where my beloved bella awaited. Then I saw two of the cullens behind her. In the brushes i phased back into human form to greet them. I hugged bella, feeling her small, warm arms around made me want to stay this way forever. I nodded to the leeches and releash the most loving, sweet, and beaufiful girl I ever met.

They told me what to do before I got to Bella. He was telling her that he will be waiting at camp than kissed her on the forehead and ran the other way. I when to pick up bella in my arms and started carrying through the forest.

"What have you been doing, I haven't seem you in awhile?" I asked as I ran through the trees holding her tight agaisnt my bare chest. l looked at her waiting for my answer. She turn her face to mine it was only inches away to touch my , I wanted her lips on my kissing me sweetly.

"Jake I seen you like yeaserday." She answered.

"Well I missed you so much more, why diddn't you ask me to stay with instead of cullen?" I asked I mean really why haven't she ask me to stay to,I feeling kinda hurt by it too.

"Well, you would have said no anyway ,plus I can see this fight is very important for you." she told me .

We were finally here letting go of bella, she ran right into edward arms.

To be continue...

I do not own twilight but Stephenie Meyer does.

I hope you like and please review


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own twilight Only Stephenie Meyer does.

chapter 2

Jake's pov.

I was sleeping outside when I counldn't take that bella was cold inside that tent with that leech who was making it colder in there. I walk over to the tent unzipped it so I can come in. That is when that leech grabbed my arm the icy hand made my arm felt like it is burning unter the touch of it.

"..Arm Now." I hissed at him. He just growl at me, then a low voice came from the other said of the tent.

"E...E...E...Edward...J...Just let him in." Bella said in a voice that suprise me it sounded like she hated him. He move away from me with a pain face haha. I when to bella to warm her up from the cold snowy strom take that is making my love hurt.

"Move over bella so I can warm you up." She move over as I squeezed in. Man! Was she freezing, I wrapped my arms around her so she can get warmer faster. She turned and buried her face into my chest before she when to sleep. I just was thinking about Bella and were together as a couple we going to kissed.

"Hey keep thoughts under control!" Eddie whispered yelled at me, but I just continue until i fell asleep with bella in my arms. I can just can feel edward glaring at me, but I just put on a huge simle as I fell asleep.

Next morning

I woke up and look over at bella and she was still asleep in my arms now she was all warm up. Turning my to see if Edward was still here, but he wasn't there. There is a note on the ground by me. I pick it and it said:

_Dear Bella and Jacob, _

_I diddn't want to with bella and plus I wanted to fight. So I told seth to tell Sam that you will stay out to be with bella. Take good care of her Jacob. _

_edward._

What me stay out of the fight and stay with bella. Now this is a dream came true and now I more time to show bella that she love me more. I shaked bella alittle she strated to wake up.

"Jakkkeeee." She said sleepily as she move closer to me, she looked up at me with her big brown loving eyes of her. We both sat up then bella turned to edward sat last night and ask.

"Jake where is edward at?" I know that was coming.

"Well, he whe to fight because he diddn't want to with you and he wanted to fight." I repiled to her. She was sobbing into my chest."Shhhh... bella everything is okay at least I will always be here for you.I will never leave you in your hour of need." She look up at my with a simle that always warm my heart up when I see it. "Thank you jacob that means alot me."She said because she strated to kissed with all the love and passion she had. I kissed her back with all my love for arms wraped around her tight never letting her go. Her arms was wraped around my neck.

After a couple of mintutes when by, we broked pulled apart. We looked each other her eyes was fill with love and happiness. Suddenly nothing was holding me to the world,but bella no I just imprinted on bella, hey she was really my soul mates. Ha Ha bet that eddie.

"Bella I going to phased to see if the battle is over ok." I said to her.

"Ok." she answered. I quickly gave her a kissed on her lips before I when out into cold, freezing air. I ran in the trees to phased into a wolf.

_Hey is fight over yet. I called to them._

_Yes jacob it is over-sam said to me. _

_Well I be back as soon as I can with a suprise I have to show you guys. Bye._

_BYE! They all repiled. _

I turn back into human form again, ran to the camp to tell bella.

AN******************************************************

I hope you like it plz review. Next I going to put it in Bella pov. So keep on reading. I will update soon as I get 5 reviews.


End file.
